


[Podfic] You and Me (Telepathy)

by Akaihyou, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), lysandyra (pxssnelke), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: The telepathy had felt like something of an afterthought to the whole brainwashing experience, which was why Clint didn’t bother mentioning it to people.“An evil alien God took control of my mind and made me kill a whole bunch of people, then tried to take over the world,” was pretty much enough without “oh, and as a side effect, I now have a mental connection with a Norwegian-American astrophysicist,” on top of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] You and Me (Telepathy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and Me (Telepathy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906792) by [badacts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badacts/pseuds/badacts), [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend), [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst), [ghoulizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulizard/pseuds/ghoulizard), [pietray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietray/pseuds/pietray). 



Embedded mp3 with effects:

[300 MB wav and 40 MB mp3 on archive.org](https://archive.org/details/you-and-me-telepathy-sfx)

**MP3 with effects**

Length: 59.32 **  
** Size: 39.18 MB  
[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h0f28y0g3ltglp8/You%20and%20Me%20Telepathy%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)  
[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/51w4e4gxhqgw3an/You_and_Me_Telepathy_sfx.mp3/file)

**MP3 without effects**

Length: 59.41  
Size: 39.30 MB  
[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/awbdf3vchn5ow90/You%20and%20Me%20Telepathy%20no%20sfx.mp3?dl=0)  
[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/11oootsj86q4wuf/You_and_Me_Telepathy_no_sfx.mp3/file)


End file.
